Shinigami Ikemen
by FloweRara
Summary: [1/30] Apa kau percaya keberadaan Shinigami? Dewa kematian yang bertugas mencabut nyawa manusia? Lantas bagaimana jika dewa yang biasanya mengerikan itu justru berwajah tampan? / AU!SaiIno untuk memeriahkan [FLORE 2016] F for FIRST


Apa kau percaya keberadaan _Shinigami?_

Dewa kematian yang bertugas mencabut nyawa manusia?

Lantas bagaimana jika dewa yang biasanya mengerikan itu justru berwajah tampan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1/30]**

 **SHINIGAMI IKEMEN**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
murni hiburan/senang-senang

Setting cerita terinspirasi dari Bleach dan Death Note

Judul, tema, summary, dan isi cerita rada gak nyambung. AU, OOC, Imajinatif.

Didedikasikan untuk memeriahkan

 **Flower & Root (SaiIno) Event  
[FLORE2016]  
F for FIRST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa _Shinigami_ selalu berwujud seram?

Benarkah begitu?

Ah, tidak juga. Pendapat itu tak sepenuhnya benar, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Lihat saja _Shinigami-shinigami_ seperti Ryuk, Rem, Jealous, atau Sidoh. Mereka semua memiliki rupa seram dan mengerikan.

Kebanyakan dewa kematian memang memiliki wujud seram. Tetapi di antara mereka, ada pula yang berwajah rupawan dan berpostur tak ubahnya dengan manusia.

Konon, inilah yang disebut-sebut sebagai kasta tertinggi dari _Shinigami_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ialah Sai, salah satu _Shinigami_ kelas satu yang dianugerahi perwujudan sempurna. Dia berkostum _hakama_ hitam gelap dengan rambut pekat, mata kelam, serta kulit tembus pandang yang sekilas tampak terlalu pucat. Hn, jangan lupakan pula raut wajah yang selalu tersenyum meski tengah mencabut nyawa.

Kini sudah genap 69.517 tahun semenjak Sai menjalankan tugasnya. Sejauh ini, tak pernah ada masalah berarti. Tugasnya selalu menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap manusia yang akan dicabut nyawa olehnya akan selalu sukacita menyerahkannya. Ehm! Koreksi, setiap _wanita_ yang akan dijemput ajalnya pasti akan dengan sukarela menyerahkannya.

Tentu saja poin ini sangat menguntungkan Sai. Sebagai _Shinigami_ , tugas utamanya adalah mencabut nyawa dengan kerelaan—apa pun sebab kematiannya―lalu mengirimkannya ke Nirwana.

Jika arwah manusia masih keras kepala dan enggan dibawa ke Nirwana, maka rohnya akan bergentayangan dan membuat sang _Shinigami_ mendapat tugas tambahan. Padahal, percayalah, mengatasi arwah gentayangan jauh lebih merepotkan dibanding mengambil nyawa yang masih bersarang di tubuh manusia dengan kerelaan.

"Nyonya, waktu Anda sudah habis."

Seperti biasa, Sai menggoreskan kuas gaibnya dan memberi tanda. Arwah seorang wanita paruh baya yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, kini terpisah dari tubuhnya dan dapat melihat sosok Sai.

"T-tunggu! Apa kau _Shinigami?!"_

Sai sudah biasa mendapat respons seperti ini. Respons takjub yang tak jauh berbeda semenjak ribuan tahun yang lalu.

"Hn," dehemnya. Tak lupa bonus sepaket senyum memikat dan tatapan memesona ala Cassanova. "Boleh kubawa Anda sekarang, Nyonya?"

"Wow! Kau betul-betul _Shinigami?!"_ Arwah itu masih tampak tercengang dalam ketakjuban. "Astaga, astaga, demi Tuhan! Kau sangat-sangat _ikemen!_ Muda, gagah, dan ... umm menggiurkan. Kalau begini sih, aku tidak akan menyesal mati sekarang. Bawa aku bersamamu, Tuan _Shinigami!_ Ahn~"

 _Geez_ , Sai sudah tahu. Tentu akan jadi seperti ini. Roh wanita yang sebenarnya sudah tante-tante itu justru menempelinya dan merengek manja.

"Ayolah, _Shinigami-sama_. Aku rela mati sekarang. Ambil nyawaku dan bawa aku bersamamu."

Ini pula kalimat yang paling sering didengar Sai.

Tapi ... baguslah. Dengan begitu, Sai tidak pernah gagal menjalankan tugasnya. Tinggal mencabut satu nyawa lagi dan ia bisa menukarkan setahun hasil tugasnya dengan tujuh bejana apel merah dari Yang Mulia Mahadewa.

Kuas di tangan Sai kini bergerak. Senyum di wajahnya kembali tercetak.

"Baik, Nyonya. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, pekerjaan Sai tak jauh berbeda dari biasanya.

Sebagaimana kemarin-kemarin, kali ini pun Sai kembali turun ke dunia manusia. Yang Mulia Mahadewa telah menjatuhkannya tugas untuk mencabut nyawa seorang gadis muda. Tertera pada lembar tugas yang dititahkan padanya bahwa nama gadis itu adalah Ino Yamanaka.

Hn, lagi-lagi seorang perempuan.

Apa Yang Mulia Mahadewa tidak bosan memberinya tugas mencabut nyawa perempuan? Teman-teman _Shinigami_ Sai seringkali bertanya demikian. Tapi Sai sendiri tidak begitu memikirkannya. Apa pun, apa saja, asalkan tugasnya terlaksana.

Sai kembali meneruskan bacaannya.

 _Ino Yamanaka. Usia 19 tahun. Mati karena ditabrak lari saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju makam ayahnya._

Dari lembar berikutnya, Sai mengetahui sekilas tentang perjalanan hidup gadis itu sebelum mati. Rupanya dia sudah tidak punya keluarga. Ayahnya belum lama ini telah tiada. Dia jatuh miskin dan baru saja dicampakkan pacarnya. Lantas beberapa jam lagi, ajalnya akan tiba.

Hn, kematian memang misteri.

Jika demikian, alangkah malangnya nasib gadis ini. Padahal dia kelihatan masih muda dan juga cantik. Tidak kalah dengan para bidadari di Telaga Puteri.

 _Well,_ dewa kematian tidak seharusnya bersimpati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik-detik menjelang jadwal kematian Ino Yamanaka sudah semakin dekat.

Sembari melayang di atas burung gaib ciptaan kuasnya, Sai bisa menonton gadis itu tengah berjalan seorang diri di jalanan yang sepi. Kepala pirangnya tertunduk dalam gelap. Dia mendekap erat buket bunga di depan dada. Dan ketika gadis itu akan menyeberang, sekonyong-konyong mobil berkecepatan tingi menghantam tubuhnya.

Suara tabrakan beruntun terdengar dahsyat menengahi hening malam. Sekaligus pertanda bagi Sai untuk memulai tugasnya.

Baiklah, kuas di tangannya bergerak lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Nona Cantik," Sai menyapa dengan senyum rupawan seperti biasa.

Namun alih-alih merespons atau terpesona, arwah gadis yang baru saja terpisah dari jasadnya itu justru mengernyit dan balik bertanya, "Kau siapa?"

"Aaa, aku _Shinigami_."

" _Shinigami?_ Dewa kematian yang mencabut nyawa manusia? Apakah itu artinya aku sudah mati?"

"Benar, Nona," Sai masih tersenyum. "Anda akan benar-benar mati setelah rantai roh itu terputus dari jasadnya."

"Dan kau yang akan membawaku pergi ke Nirwana?"

"Tepat."

Roh gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Jadi begitu ... ."

Sai berdehem tampan. "Bisa kubawa Anda sekarang ke Nirwana, Nona?" Ia memberi sepaket senyum memikat dan tatapan memesona ala Cassanova.

Roh gadis itu, Ino Yamanaka, melirik sejenak dari sudut matanya. "Um, baiklah." Dia mengangguk patuh. Jemarinya terulur tanpa penolakan.

Sai tersenyum lagi. Selalu mudah, bukan?

 _Shinigami_ itu melayang mendekat dan bermaksud menggerakkan kuasnya untuk memutus rantai arwah Ino dengan jasadnya. Tapi yang terjadi berikutnya adalah ...

PLAK!

" _Baka!_ _Shinigami_ brengsek! Berani-beraninya mengambil nyawaku di saat aku belum memenuhi cita-cita ayahku untuk menikah! Brengseeeek! Aku bahkan belum sempat menaruh karangan bunga terbaikku di makamnya! Aaargh, sial! Kembalikan nyawakuuu!"

Ino Yamanaka menjerit histeris sembari mengguncang-guncang kerah _hakama_ Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Well,_ Sai berani bersumpah demi apel merah.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Sai sebagai _Shinigami_. Ada roh gadis muda yang umurnya hanya satu per tiga ribu dari umur Sai, tetapi berani menamparnya, mengomelinya, bahkan mengguncang-guncangnya seperti ini.

Meski tak menduga sama sekali dan tidak terbiasa, tapi bukan Sai namanya jika tak bisa mengatasi. Ingat, dia kasta tertinggi _Shinigami,_ bukan?

Lagi pula ini _hanya_ manusia.

"Aku ... menyesalkan sikapku tadi," Ino berdesis usai berdoa di depan makam ayahnya. Nada suara yang jauh berbeda dibanding saat-saat dia menjerit tadi.

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia baru saja membuktikan kalau manusia memang mudah sekali diluluhkan.

Tadinya Ino masih bersikeras akan menggugat batas hidupnya karena merasa belum memenuhi satu pun keinginan almarhum sang ayah. Lalu Sai memberi penawaran untuk mengantar roh Ino ke makam ayahnya, juga membuatkan buket bunga baru dengan kuas gaibnya untuk mengganti buket lama Ino yang terburai berlumuran darah. _Yah, meski sebenarnya itu pun hanya bunga gaib._

Tapi Ino tampak terkesima dengan penawarannya. Entah apa yang ada dalam benak roh gadis muda itu, tapi dia menyetujuinya. Lalu di sinilah mereka sekarang. Melayang-layang di area pemakaman.

"Ternyata kau tidak seburuk yang kukira." Ino mendongakkan wajahnya. Mata birunya berubah takjub kala menatap _Shinigami_ di hadapannya dengan seksama. "Dan hei, kau seratus kali lebih tampan dibanding mantanku yang brengsek. Apa kau betul-betul _Shinigami?"_

Kali ini Sai berdehem.

Tentu saja dia lebih tampan. Dia kan _Shinigami_ kelas satu. Jelas saja lebih rupawan dibanding kasta manusia. Yah, meskipun banyak juga _Shinigami_ yang lebih mengerikan dibanding manusia.

"Apakah _Shinigami_ punya nama? Jika demikian, siapa namamu?"

"Hn, sebut saja Sai."

"Aah, Sai- _sama_. Kau sungguh _Shinigami_ yang baik dan _gentleman_ pada wanita," puji Ino. "Maafkan aku. Aku telah salah menilaimu."

Sai tidak lekas menjawab.

Sejatinya, pujian dari para manusia adalah hal biasa baginya. Dia bahkan sudah kenyang dengan pujian dari rekan-rekannya sesama _Shinigami_. Tapi dia belum pernah dipuji baik hati dan _gentleman_ seperti ini. Apalagi mendapat permohonan maaf begini.

Lantas respons terbaik apa yang harus ia berikan?

"Terima kasih, Tuan _Shinigami_."

Hn?

Apa?

Tunggu!

 _Apa yang barusan dirasakannya ini? Manis, lembut, tapi juga hangat?_

Sekali lagi Sai tahu. Sebagai _Shinigami,_ tidak seharusnya dia terkejut. _Shinigami_ tidak diatur untuk terkejut. Tapi Sai dibuat kaget sebelum dia sempat berpikir.

Dia betul-betul tak menyangka. Bukan saja karena sikap Ino yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Bukan saja karena tindakan Ino yang barusan bahkan menciumnya. _Bukan semata-mata hanya karena itu._

Sai terkejut karena ... dia tidak mengira kalau ternyata berciuman itu seperti ini rasanya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan ekspresimu?" Alis pirang Ino mengernyit heran. Tapi hanya sebentar karena pemiliknya terkikik geli. "Aku tidak tahu kalau _Shinigami_ bisa se- _cute_ ini saat dicium."

Sai juga tidak tahu kalau manusia bisa sememabukkan ini saat mencium. Sensasinya jauh lebih memabukkan dari berpesta apel merah seratus bejana.

Ino menciumnya lagi. Dan Sai baru menyadari. Ternyata menyenangkan sekali melakukan hal seperti ini. Pantas saja Ryuk, teman _Shinigami_ -nya, gemar menggoda Rem. Sai jadi menyesal telah membuang 69.000 tahun umurnya dengan sia-sia karena sudah menjomblo selama itu.

Dan omong-omong, Ino juga wangi dan harum bunga-bunga. Aromanya sanggup membuat Sai terlena. Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?

Semua gara-gara ciuman pertama. Kecupan mesra dari seorang manusia yang membuat _Shinigami_ _ikemen_ polos seperti dirinya langsung jatuh cinta. Dan Sai tidak rela jika ini harus berhenti. Apalagi dia sendiri makhluk abadi.

Kalimat Ino berikutnya seolah menawarkan solusi.

"Tuan _Shinigami_. Tunggu apalagi? Cepat ambil nyawaku dan kita ke Nirwana lalu menikah di hadapan roh ayahku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ihiks receh pertama selesai ihiks

anyway, hello gaes. seneng bisa balik kemari setelah enam bulan lamanya ngilang di pelukan Sai :') maapin kalo ceritanya maksa atau kagak nge-feel yak :')

fanfiksi ini seharusnya ditulis sebagai pembuka event **SaiIno FLORE 2016** dengan pilihan tema **F for FIRST** (tapi telat nge-post-nya hiks)

 _wanna join this event? please visit my profile ;)_

HAPPY SAIINO MONTH!

HAPPY FLORE 2016! :3

* * *

 _kritik/saran apa pun diterima dengan dada terbuka_

 _ **[edited]** untuk Rokumon: aaaw makasiih udah ditunjukin typo-nya :* (maap fatal banget huaaa) dan makasih banget juga untuk rekomen anime Kyoukai No Rinne :3 info ini worth it bangett x"3 ciyus baru denger ihiks :') jadi bertanya2 kok bisa mirip yaa jangan-jangan aku sehati sama mangaka-nya :') #HEH once again, thank youu :*_


End file.
